


Toxic

by JkWriter



Series: Poetry by J [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, J - Freeform, Poetry, free - Freeform, knife, poem, pristine, silver - Freeform, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am toxic, and I need to let you be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

We were shining high above,  
the stars knew it was true,   
the story hidden in our love. 

But I was toxic,  
a poison ready to kill,   
my kisses held venom,   
yet you remained still. 

I knew I would hurt you,   
if we were to be,   
but you promised to stay. 

As you lay there tonight,   
I pray you’ll forgive,   
for I am toxic,   
and I need to let you be free.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a story I'm writing.


End file.
